28dayslaterfandomcom-20200215-history
Don Harris
Donald "Don" Harris (Portrayed by Robert Carlyle) is one of the primary characters in 28 Weeks Later. He is the husband of Alice Harris, and the father of Tammy and Andy Harris. Bio Don and Alice were one of the many refugees hiding in the countryside of Britain. The two were taken in by an eldery couple (Geoff and Sally) who barricaded themselves inside a cottage, where they remained with fellow survivors, Karen and Jacob for an unknown period of time. At the start of the film, Don and Alice are preparing dinner for the group; He tries to comfort Alice who misses her children (who were in Spain at the time of the Original Outbreak). Their meal is interrupted when a young boy pounds at their door, begging for help. Don lets the him inside and the boy explains that his family, who are infected, were chasing him. Shortly thereafter, the cottage is attacked by the infected. Don proceeds to fight them off while the others (sans Karen, who was bitten and turned) try to escape. His fight is shortlived, however, when he drops the crowbar. Don flees upstairs and tries to get Alice to leave the house with him. Alice refuses to leave until she finds the boy and the room is quickly overrun by the infected. Panicked, Don flees the room, abandoning Alice and the boy. Escaping house, Don is nearly caught a group of infected coming over the hill. He manages to escape via motorboat, while they claim Jacob, who fell from the boat. Some time later, Don appears at the train station on the Quaratined island inside of District 1, where he greets his children Tammy and Andy for the first time in years. He has made Section Chief of District 1 and lives in a penthouse apartment. When Tammy and Andy question the fate of their mother, Don tells them that he saw her "die" during his escape. The following day, Don is informed that Tammy and Andy (who left the Safe Zone) have been retrieved along with his wife. The children question why their father lied to them about their mother and Don struggles to maintain face, simply telling them that whatever occured was "a good thing" and everything would be alright. He slips past military security and reuintes with Alice, apologizing for leaving her behind. He kisses her, unaware that she is a carrier of the Rage Virus and becomes infected. The infected Don sticks his thumbs into his wife's eyes and proceeds to infect the civilians of District 1, respreading the virus. Unlike his counterparts, Don exhibits cunning and intelligence usually devoid in those infected with the Rage Virus. He is seen breifly by Andy in streets, and avoids the firebombing in London. Don reappears in the subway station outside Distrct 1, where he ambushes Major Scarlett Ross, beating her to death with the end of a rifle. A few minutes later, he stumbles upon Andy and bites him. Tammy kills Don with the M4 rifle. Category:Characters